Apostasy
by santeria
Summary: Dash doesn't hate Danny. He just makes it seem like he does. Why?...Oneshot. One-sided slash...sort of.


Summary: Dash doesn't hate Danny. He just makes it seem like he does. Why?

Warning: Is slightly disturbing and sad. I don't know where the hell this idea came from, but there you go. One-sided slash...sort of.

**Apostasy**

The first thought had been in eighth grade, because that was when Dash had realized how nice Danny's blue eyes were. It had happened kind of randomly– the sunlight had been streaming in through the classroom window and had directly hit Danny's eyes, illuminating their sapphire depths. Dash's brain totally ignored the fact that Danny had probably just been temporarily blinded; it skipped right to _Whoa, Danny has really cool eyes! _It was an odd thought, and a slightly confusing one, so Dash ignored it and continued to hit Lester on the back of the head with spitballs.

As the year progressed, Dash began to notice other things about the geeky Fenton kid: the way his unruly black hair fell into his face, shadowing those captivating eyes; the way he awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck when he was nervous; how that loser Goth girl hung off him like some infuriatingly lovesick puppy. Still, Dash continued to ignore his weird thoughts about Danny, in the hopes that they would simply fade away.

dpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdp

High school was a turning point for both of them. Danny, unbeknownst to everyone except Sam and Tucker, became Danny Phantom. Dash, unbeknownst to everyone altogether, finally came to terms with the idea that his thoughts about Danny might signify some deeper... _feelings_. Feelings that no popular, handsome football player should be exhibiting towards a shy outcast loser boy. Or towards any other boy, for that matter. Dash's newfound realization scared the hell out of him. He could _not _like Danny, especially not in _that _way.

So Dash turned to the Great Solution to All Problems: violence. He forced himself to call Danny degrading names like Fenturd or Fentonio, and to constantly shove the smaller boy into lockers. It pained him at first, to have to treat Danny like that, but he knew of no other way to mask his emotions. He hung out with Paulina, who had quickly gained the reputation of being the prettiest girl at Casper High and whom Dash, try as he might, could not see as anything more than a friend. The girl was pretty enough, and Dash acted like he wanted her, and one day something in the football player snapped when he saw Fenton staring dreamily at Paulina. His hands curled into fists and electric anger took hold of him._ You're not supposed to want _her_!_ his mind screamed at Fenton. _You're supposed to want _me_!_

Feeling betrayed, he marched over and decked Fenton in the face for "looking at my girlfriend like that." This produced mixed effects. Paulina was pleased to publicly be called Dash' girlfriend, Danny looked shocked and hurt that anyone would actually hit him and none of the teachers were doing anything about it, and Dash felt guilty for having punched Danny. Well, he felt guilty at first. Later that night he remembered with some satisfaction the crush of his fist against Fenton's perfect face. He pictured Fenton's pert little nose, bent and smashed and oozing blood. He imagined Fenton's sky blue eyes, bruised and swollen shut so Dash wouldn't have to look at their beauty anymore. He saw Fenton's hurt expression, and he smiled.

Danny– no! _Fenturd_– had hurt him by daring to like Paulina. Dash would hurt him back.

He cracked his knuckles and grinned.

dpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdp

It was oddly satisfying to use Fenton as a punching bag. It became a ritual of sorts for Dash. Whenever he caught himself staring at Fenton, whenever he thought about how sexy the black tousled hair looked or how cute (yes, he actually thought the word "cute") Fenton's clumsiness was, he made it a point to, at some time in the day, draw back his fist so he could smash Fenton's face in. It gave him some kind of perverse pleasure to see Fenton's electrifying blue eyes staring up at him before BAM! Dash's fist distorted the smaller boy's smooth, innocent features.

_He's laughing with the techno-geek and the Goth girl. Look at his stupid hair, it's so shiny and soft-looking_–– CRASH! He slammed Fenton's head against the locker.

_This class is so lame...Fenton needs to stop tapping his desk with his fingers, it's distracting...he has nice fingers, they're all long and thin..._–– SLAM! Dash grabbed Fenton's arm and threw him into a locker, smirking as he threw the door shut.

_Yay, P.E.! Hey, Fenton's actually wearing shorts. He should wear them more often. His legs are more toned than I thought they would be. Wonder what his abs look like?_–– CRACK! His fist ground into Fenton's face before he let go of the black-haired boy's collar and let him fall to the ground.

dpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdp

He saw Fenton and his loser Goth friend sitting under the tree, talking and blushing. They started to lean towards each other, their lips getting closer, until–

"Hey, Fen-_ton_!" Dash, followed by Kwan, jogged over to the tree and lifted Fenton up by his collar. The freaky-looking girlfriend was protesting, but Kwan simply shoved her away.

"Guess what, Fentonio? I've had a really bad day."

The blue eyes caught onto Dash's as he drew back his fist. CRUNCH! The fist hit its target. Dash dropped the black-haired boy and walked away.


End file.
